Work Hours
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: Grimmjow's amazing idea to combine work time and playtime was doomed to fail from the start. But each time seems to just keep on getting more extreme than the last. Yaoi. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Bleach characters.

Summary - Grimmjow's amazing idea to combine work time and playtime was doomed to fail from the start. But each time seems to just keep on getting more extreme than the last. Yaoi

* * *

After getting up for work at 5am and returning after midnight (with no breaks whatsoever) all Ichigo wanted to do was sleep. And maybe eat something too. It wasn't just because he had to do it all again in a few hours, but because he was too tired for anything else. He could have happily fallen to the pavement and slept there for the morning.

This turned out to have been the better option.

The man had barely walked through the door to his shared apartment when he was pulled backwards into the bedroom by an exited Grimmjow. Slamming the door shut behind them, he pushed Ichigo to sit on the end of their queen size bed and started his attack.

"God I love you in a suit," the bluenette muttered as he began to nibble at his boyfriend's thin neck and pull off the tie.

"Then why are you taking it off me?" the younger groaned. It was too late to entertain the idiot and he really just wanted to sleep. He had just under four hours of sleep to get and he knew for a fact that if he played along, it'd go down to about one or two hours.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Worry tore through him as he felt the moist lips on his neck curl into a smile.

Sleep deprived, he didn't even flinch as the bluenette ripped every button off of his work shirt in his eagerness to undress him. With while little button's flying everywhere, he simply sighed "that was new." With that, he was pushed back onto the bed and before he could do anything, his black tied was tightly securing his hands to the metal head board bars.

"Dammit Grimm, I'm too tired for this!"

With a mischievous smile to answer his boyfriend's cry, the bluenette pulled two long strips of cloth out from his back trouser pockets. Using the first to keep his lover quiet by placing it (with a struggle) into his mouth, he used the second to blind him completely.

"I want to try something different tonight Ichi," was his reason for it. That, suprisingly, didn't make Ichigo any happier to be in the position he was in. Struggling even harder, Grimmjow crawled over him and aligned their crotches. He then proceeded to grind into the thrashing body under him.

That stopped all movement at once.

Raising his hips to get more friction, Ichigo knew that he'd just given his boyfriend what he wanted and that there would defiantly be a smirk on his smug face.

Lowering his mouth to one of his lovers erect nipples, he let his hands wonder over the leather belt under him before undoing it. Instead of releasing 'little Ichigo' from his cloth prison; Grimmjow decided to tease the younger before giving in to what they both desired. Rubbing his hand over the rising manhood, his other hand travelled up to the unaccompanied nipple and pinched.

He barely noticed the body under him flinch at the sudden harsh touch.

Nibbling, pinching and rubbing all at once were driving Ichigo over the edge. He couldn't even help himself and rise up into the delicious friction anymore because Grimmjow's weight wasn't allowing it.

So he had to wait for the torture to end.

"You still feeling tired, berry?" Grimmjow breathed into his lover's ear before gently chewing on the earlobe.

Easing down on the teasing, the man finished undoing the boyfriend's trousers. As he pulled them and the tight briefs down, his tongue trailed down the lean body under him until it ended at the tip of the leaking manhood.

A muffled moan could only just be heard through the thick cloth as his boyfriend was thrown into the heights of pleasure.

As he pulled away from Ichigo's length, he lightly scraped his teeth along it, making the younger shudder with want. He continued this pattern of deep throating and scraping until he knew that his lover was close to release.

Looking up at this blind boyfriend, he saw that his chest was rising and falling at a fast speed and a beautiful blush graced his face.

Losing what little self control he had, Grimmjow climbed over him to get to his bedside table. Pulling the first draw open he quickly found the bottle of lube. He jumped off the bed and hurriedly stripped before settling himself between Ichigo's legs again.

The lid opened with a loud 'pop' and a strong sent of strawberries filled the room. Grimmjow had only bought that specific lube to annoy his own strawberry, who had constantly tried to throw it in the bin since.

Coating his fingers with the cool gel, he pressed a slick finger into his lover.

It wasn't long before he added a second and started a scissoring action. His self control was completely shattered when Ichigo tried to press his rear onto the fingers to bury them deeper. But even with his lover acting so desirable, Grimmjow resisted just that little longer and added a third finger.

However, that didn't last long.

He pulled his fingers out and coated his throbbing erection with the sweet smelling lube after only seconds. Planting a small kiss on the base of his boyfriend's throat, he buried himself inside his (sort of) willing hole with a moan.

Ichigo was so tight and hot around him, that he felt himself become impossibly harder.

He 'generously' waited for several seconds before starting to slowly thrust into him. It wasn't long before the rhythm gained speed and force with Grimmjow grunting and groaning every so often.

When a muffled scream reached his ears, he knew that he'd hit the sweet spot. With a sly smirk spreading across his face, he aimed solely for that area.

Muffled whines, skin slapping against skin and the squelching from the lube were the only sounds that came from their hard session. But the bluenette was still missing favourite one. The wonderful sounds that Ichigo had made from under him only the other day were the only thing that accompanied his mind.

Giving in, Grimmjow leaned up and removed the cloth from Ichigo's mouth.

Straight away, he was thanked with pleasured moans and whines. With his lovers legs wrapped around him to help add more force into the rough thrusts, the bluenette leaned down and lightly scraped his teeth against the younger's neck.

Not waiting for a second chance, Ichigo sank his teeth rather deeply into the neck above him. "Ow!" Grimmjow gasped, looking down at his lover (not that he could see anyway) with shock in his azure eyes.

"You... ngg... deserve th-ahhh-t," the blind man only just managed to choke out.

Smiling slightly, they started to mark each other as their own. Ignoring the thin lines of blood that raced down their necks, shoulders and their sweaty bodies, they continued their painful rhythm.

"Come on little strawberry, spill you seed," the bluenette breathed into his boyfriends ear. Almost on demand, the 'strawberry' spurted his juices onto their naked stomachs, draining him of his last bit of energy. Grimmjow released shortly after while still sheathed and relaxed his spent body over Ichigo's.

They both lay still for a moment as they panted and gasped for breath.

"You've never been so quiet during sex before Ichi," the bluenette laughed as he pulled out of his pouting lover and kissed his forehead.

"You're lucky that I'm too tired to kick your ass for putting that in my mouth," the younger threatened half heartedly. His boyfriend only chuckled as he released his captured hands and uncovered his eyes.

Blinking the stars away from his sight, Ichigo rolled over to face anything but the smirking bluenette for a moment. Grumbling something like 'unnecessary', and 'already tired enough'. He dared a glance at the clock beside him.

4:17am

"How the fuck did that happen?!" he yelled as he threw himself off the bed and searched in a blind panic for some clean work clothes. "I have to be at work in less than an hour!"

Grimmjow watched him through half lidded eyes as he lounged on the bed like nothing was wrong.

"Don't just lay there you bastard!" Ichigo hissed as he threw a random pair of socks in his boyfriends face.

"Sorry: I have the day off work today. You might want to hurry though berry," the bluenette stated in a bored tone. "Have a god day. I hope you make it on time." Ichigo stared at him in disbelief as he simply rolled over and closed his eyes for sleep.

"I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

~ Strawberry ~

It was only when he got to work, did he realize that he was actually an hour early because Grimmjow had turned the bedside clock forward. He couldn't even phone and yell at him because his Boss had noticed that he was early and pushed him to start work.

He barely survived the day.

Every person he saw commented on his appearance with a: 'you look tired', 'maybe you should take a day off', 'you don't look too well', or 'why are you limping?'

But his least favourite by far, was: 'you smell a lot like strawberries'.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Bleach characters.

* * *

After last week's session and the huge argument that had followed, Ichigo had taken to planning his revenge. He wasn't as low as Grimmjow to actually book a day off work to keep the other up all night, but what he had in mind was just as bad.

"Goodnight berry, I'll see you after work. Have a good day tomorrow," the bluenette yawned as he leaned over to give his boyfriend a kiss. Shifting his boyfriend's legs off his lap, he ignored the loud 'crack' that sounded as he stood up and stretched before walking to their bedroom.

"Night Grimm, don't over sleep again," Ichigo called, his attention returning to the TV and placing his legs on the now-empty space beside him.

Entering their bedroom, he replied with a tired "I won't, and don't stay up too late." With that, he closed the door. The younger could hear the groan of mattress springs as his boyfriend threw himself onto their large bed.

Smiling to himself, he breathed "doesn't mean you won't be late though," before settling into the cushions and returning back to whatever was showing on TV.

~ Blueberry~

As soon as Grimmjow reached over him and turned off the alarm, Ichigo made his attack. His arms wrapped around the bluenette's neck to pull him closer with lips trailing kisses along the man's strong jaw line. One thing was very clear: revenge had just started.

"Stay in bed a little longer," the younger murmured between soft kisses.

"You know that I can't do that Ichi. But I'll go to bed early tonight to make up for it," Grimmjow said with an apologetic smile. Just by his voice, his boyfriend knew that he desperately wanted to stay. This made the corners of his mouth curl up into a tiny smile.

"You can be a few minutes late. Come on, please?" Ichigo practically begged. Looking up at his lover with large, needy eyes, he knew that he'd won. Grimmjow loved it when he was submissive and wanting (which happened more often than not) and that was exactly how he'd get his back for last week.

The bluenette groaned as he was pulled further over his boyfriend, covering him like a duvet cover. As kisses rained on his jaw line and ear he let himself relax, his own mouth founding the younger's thin neck.

Wrapping his legs around the other's hips, Ichigo pulled them closer, causing friction between their growing erections. Grinding against each other until their 'friends' were standing tall and firm, their sweet kisses soon turned into vicious bites.

Unfortunately, that was when his lover remembered that he still had work to go to.

"I'm sorry berry, I really need to finish this and get to work. I'll try finish early to come home early and do this properly," he promised. To Ichigo's annoyance, his large hand slipped down between them to their rubbing erections.

"Grimmjow..." he moaned lustfully as he nuzzled his thick neck.

He knew that the bluenette couldn't resist that tone, and it worked. He'd hesitated. Meaning that Ichigo had his golden opportunity. Flipping them over so that he was straddling Grimmjow, he leaned forward so that they were nose to nose. "I don't give a fuck about your work, I'm in the mood now," he hissed. "Not later."

Grimmjow stared up at him for a moment as he considered his options. Be late for work because he screwed his boyfriend, or have a shit day wishing he had done?

A large smile spread across his face and he placed a hand to the back of the younger's tangerine head. "I'll think of a reason," he smirked before crashing their lips together.

"I'll make your lie worth it," Ichigo whispered into his ear after breaking the kiss. Grimmjow raised a cyan eyebrow at him. The younger man didn't say things like that very often, but it was _always_ worth whatever he'd done.

His azure eyes followed his lover's slim hand as it plunged into the bedside table and pulled out his favourite lube (the strawberry one), which was defiantly a shock. Especially when he willingly poured some into his hand.

With one hand on Grimmjow's chest to keep him steady, his other hand reached between his legs.

His face flushed a beautiful pink and he let out a quiet moan as his first finger entered himself. They were both panting (the bluenette with excitement) by the time a second finger was added. The speed of the hand stroking his throbbing manhood grew faster when the last finger joined the tight warmth. By then, he was a bright shade of red and his voice had become a lot louder.

He had only done this for Grimmjow once, but the view from under him was just as breathtaking as the first.

With his face a flushed crimson and moaning loudly with every movement, he was utterly desirable. His lover was looking into his glowing blue eyes as best he could with half lidded, lust glazed ones. This, in turn, only made him even harder. His mouth hung open slightly with a bead of saliva running down his chin, only completed the stunning image.

"Grimm..." Ichigo managed to call out.

Knowing exactly what his boyfriend was calling him for, he stopped stroking his lovers length and placed his hands on the younger's thighs.

Ichigo knew all too well what that meant.

Removing his hand and putting it on the bluenette's chest with the other, he allowed himself to be pulled further up the waiting body. He then let himself be lifted directly over the heated, pre-cum soaked erection. Feeling the head settle between his firm cheeks, he paused.

"When you're..." Ichigo didn't wait for Grimmjow to finish as he slammed down onto him. The action caused a moan to rip out from their throats and to ball his hands into fists, scratching his boyfriend's chest at the same time.

But his lover didn't mind at all. In fact, both of his hands slid up to the younger's hips to help him gain more speed and force.

As Grimmjow began to thrust up into him every time he slammed down, he closed his syrupy eyes and let his moans get louder and louder.

Who cared about neighbours anyway?

His pleasured sounds were occasionally joined by his boyfriend's own, but not nearly enough for his liking. And so he sped up just that little bit more. Together, their moans and whines became constant. It wasn't long before Ichigo let his seed bathe Grimmjow's bare chest.

After another few hard thrusts, the bluenette released inside his lover with a loud "so worth it!" He then wrapped his strong arms around his thin boyfriend as he collapsed onto his sticky torso.

"Good," Ichigo smiled as he nuzzled his muscular pillow. They were about to fall back to sleep when Grimmjow remembered where he was actually supposed to be.

"I really do need to go to work now berry," he apologised as he carefully rolled the younger back onto his side of the bed before pulling out of him. "Thank you so much for this morning."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." With that, he drifted back off to sleep. Kissing his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead, the bluenette cleaned them both up before getting dressed and leaving for work.

~ Blueberry~

"So you're late because your boyfriend was ill again?" Sosuke Aizen purred as he stared at the well-built man standing on the other side of the desk. "I suppose that's a valid reason."

"I'm so sorry sir, but he's feeling much better now," Grimmjow said with a small bow of the head.

It was technically true after all.

"Very well, you can return back to your work now." His chocolate brown eyes stared intently at his employee who had turned to leave. "Grimmjow..." his silky voice made the bluenette shudder and freeze where he stood. "Why does it say 'morning sex' on the back of your neck?"

It took five days for the ink finally washed off.

Phoning his boyfriend up shortly after explaining the real reason for being late (which was beyond awkward), Ichigo answered in a bored tone:

'I wrote what I wanted to happen this morning; you should have woken up if you didn't want it on your neck. And of course it's in permanent ink: its payback. Good thing that your shirt doesn't have a collar too, because I wrote it in bright purple just to make it more obvious. Have a good day at work. See you when you get home."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Bleach characters

* * *

Urahara left Ichigo's office with a large smile.

He'd managed to push yet another interview onto his young employee because; (as he started bluntly) he couldn't be bothered with it. This meant that the man needed to wear a suit.

Again.

Sighing, Ichigo dialled his most used number into his mobile phone and waited. After three short rings, it was answered with a 'Hey berry, what's wrong? Aren't you working today?'

"I'm fine Grimm, but I've got to interview someone soon. Mind bringing over my suit?" the younger asked as he rested his forehead on his slim hand.

'Sure, I'll see you soon.' With a beep, the conversation was ended.

It was pure luck that Grimmjow had the day off work, because the interview was booked to start in just over an hour. It wasn't the most short notice thing his Boss had given him. And he'd given him some pretty short notice things (most of which he'd rather not remember).

It was, however, bad timing as that they lived an hour away by bus.

~Strawberry~

Grimmjow has only just closed the office door behind him when the clothes he held were ripped away. Watching with amusement as the younger quickly stripped down to his black boxer shorts and began pulling his suit on, he sat in his lover's work chair.

"Thanks Grimm, you need to go now though: they'll be here soon," Ichigo said, a little panicked as he leaned down to give the bluenette a quick kiss.

"It's fine, I won't be seen," he smiled as his boyfriend finished doing his tie and looked at the floor in confusion.

"Where are my trousers?"

"Oops," he smirked as he sank into the chair more comfortably. The younger's honey eyes widened at him. "You didn't..." he was interrupted by a small knock at the door.

"Mr Kurosaki, your appointment has arrived," a sweet voice called.

Throwing his work clothes into a random desk draw, he threw himself into his chair without noticing the lack of boyfriend in the room. "Thank you Orihime, you can send her through now."

A small woman with short black hair entered the room cautiously. The man smiled at her as she took the seat before him on the other side of the desk. At that point, Ichigo let out a shocked gasp.

Warm lips began to trail kisses along his naked inner thigh. Two fingers then curled around the top of his tight boxers and started to slowly tug them down.

"Good afternoon Mrs Rukia Abari," he started with a strained voice, he couldn't believe what his idiot boyfriend was doing to him under the desk.

The rest of his words seemed to fuzz in his ears as the bluenette had managed to pull off his boxers (and burn his ass at the same time) to continue the kisses a little higher up. His eyes grew wide as he felt a wet muscle run from the base of his penis to the crown.

It then prodded his slit, making him squirm in his cushioned chair.

A cruel smile spread across Grimmjow's face as he felt the muscled thighs on either side of his head tense.

Moving so that the slim legs were draped over his broad shoulders, he used one hand to lightly fondle his lover's ball sack. His other hand then silently undone his own belt to release his hardening manhood. He could hear Ichigo's breath hitch and his words stutter as he took more of his length into his warm, moist mouth.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as a hand was forced between his sore rear and the cushioned seat. It was obvious what was going to happen next, but that didn't stop him from hoping for the best.

Grimmjow invade his lover with two long fingers as fast as he could to try and surprise him. Which (by the gasp in midsentence) worked. Moving them slowly, he placed his lips back to the younger's leaking manhood. Adding a second finger and taking the entire erection into his mouth, he felt his boyfriend's legs pulling him closer. This made him smile around the throbbing penis.

Rukia's answers were taking far too long and Ichigo knew for a fact (mainly because of her suspicious glances) that his face was bright red. He could also hear himself panting. Grimmjow's long fingers inside him felt too good and his composure was kept together by a thread.

But then the fingers brushed against something they shouldn't.

Letting out a loud moan in the middle of what he was saying, he let his head fall to the desk in embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath to calm him and gritting his teeth, he lifted his head and continued talking as if nothing had happened. As he done this, he placed his hands under the desk and tried to push his tormentor away.

With the laziest smirk he had, Grimmjow grabbed his lover's wrists with the hand that had been accompanying his own erection. Pinning them to the underside of the desk, he then added a third finger to the tight warmth of his boyfriend. He moved them as fast as he could while placing his mouth back around the manhood pointing at his face.

At that point, Ichigo was getting desperate to end the interview. But unfortunately, he'd just asked the small woman another question. And like the others, she was giving an essay of an answer.

This was much worse than the time Grimmjow had fucked him in a public toilet. Not only because it was happening at work (not that they ever done it at their work places), but in an interview with a complete stranger.

And he couldn't do anything to stop him.

She'd finally finished speaking and with a few long spaced words, he's managed to get her out of his office. "Grimm... you b-ahh-stard," he moaned as his back arched away from his chair in pleasure.

"Aww, what's wrong berry?" his boyfriend teased as he wheeled the chair back and got out from under the desk. "Didn't you like having an audience?"

"I'm going to kick your ass later."

"Not before I fuck yours," the bluenette purred before he pulled his lover out of his chair. "And don't forget that you're still at work Ichi: you might want to be quiet." With that, he pushed him over the wooden desk and pressed his crotch against his sore ass.

Grimmjow usually became cruel and rather aggressive when he was overly horny, so Ichigo was used to it. "You must be really desperate," he smirked before his lover entered him.

Ichigo had to bite his wrist to stop himself from screaming. It had been years since they had had sex completely unprepared, and unfortunately, just pre-cum wasn't enough to stop the pain. But that didn't stop Grimmjow as he rammed into the body under him like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't long before his mouth was filled with blood from trying not to make a sound.

It wasn't the first time he'd had to bite his wrist like that, but it was definitely more painful than the others.

The bluenette's nails scraped across his lover's hips, drawing more red. Leaning on him, he let one of his hands travel down to his lover's heated erection. Planting a small kiss on the younger's neck, he whispered "I'm sorry berry."

Together, they released their seeds. Ichigo lifted his head to moan loudly as he felt the warm juices of his boyfriend fill him. "Never come to my work place again," he groaned, letting his forehead drop heavily on his desk.

"You look unbelievably cute like that Ichigo~"

Snapping his head up, his shriek sounded throughout the entire building as he saw his boss standing in the doorway staring at them. His green and white fan covered most of his giant smile, but it was plainly obvious that it was there.

And all Grimmjow done was laugh...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any Bleach characters.

* * *

There was nothing more boring in the world, than a work meeting.

Out of the ten shop managers present, none of them paid the slightest bit of attention to their Boss's never-ending speech. Stark (the manager of Shop One) was daring enough to even fall asleep right beside him!

He could held a startled gasp as his phone silently vibrated against his ribs from the inside of his jacket. Not bothering to be subtle, he fished it out the pocket and quickly unlocked it to read his text.

'... Grimm... Xxx'

Raising a thin eyebrow at the message, the bluenette replied 'wots up berry?xxx'. It was seconds before his phone went off again. He nearly choked on air as he read 'Not you :'( xxx'.

'erm. Wot? Xxx' As text after text came through to his phone, his breath hitched and quickened at the contents.

'I'm in the kitchen now and want you here with me...'

'Where you'd bend me over the counter...'

'Then you'd let me suck your fingers as hard as i can to get them as wet as we'd be...'

'I'd moan as you slide them inside me and start to play...'

'I'd make all those loud, hot sounds that you love till you take them out...'

'Then you would get ready without any lube...'

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wanted nothing better than to reach into his trousers and deal with his growing problem. But, of course, his boyfriend had timed it perfectly well. And it was the worst timing ever. He quickly found himself regretting telling the younger about his work meeting that morning.

It was rather funny however (and ironic) because Ichigo couldn't handle the smallest bit of dirty talk. So that left one question floating around his mind: how the fuck is he sexting?!

'Then you'd tease me by slowly pushing your long, hard cock inside me as you bite my neck...'

'I'd scream your name so loud that our neighbours can hear what you're doing to me again...'

'You'd slam into me and hit my sweet spot every time to make me lose my mind...'

'And after that...'

'I'll leave the rest to you ;) come home early ? I might still be in the kitchen xxx'

Grimmjow clenched his jaw and his large hand tightened around the mobile until he heard a quiet crack. Anger coursed through him at the last, agonising text. Of course his boyfriend would do something like that.

He was itching to hurt or break something (preferably Nnagito on the other side of the table) and the message he received after, really didn't help.

'Have fun with your erection btw... And i'm not there to help you get it down lmfao ! Have a good day at work though :* xxx'

Grinding his teeth, he replied 'ur gonna b limpin 4 days wen im don wiv u xxx'. With that, he turned his hateful phone off and continued to ignore his Boss's poisonous voice.

~ Blueberry ~

For the rest of the day, the texts had flashed through his mind: making it nearly impossible to sort his 'problem' out. It also didn't help that Aizen had made the speech extra long that day. He was almost in tears with the need for release when they were allowed to leave and he rushed to the toilets.

As he stepped into his apartment, he noticed that all of the lights were off and there was no food cooking in the kitchen. He only knew that he wasn't home alone by the sight of his boyfriend's mobile phone on the couch.

He silently stepped into his bedroom to see his lover asleep on the wrong side of the bed in only his tight briefs. The younger's sleeping face was a picture of innocence (which he certainly wasn't!). The man was laid on his side with his head resting on one arm while the other draped over the side of the soft mattress. There was a heated flush over his face and his breath came much shorter than usual.

Crouching on the floor beside him, it was obvious that he was unwell. He wasn't surprised to see hazy honey coloured eyes flutter open as he placed a hand to the burning forehead. "How you feeling berry?"

"Just a little fever, I'll be fine," Ichigo replied with a half hearted smile.

"That will do," Grimmjow said emotionlessly before throwing his ill boyfriend over his shoulder and walking out of the room with him. He completely ignored the yells and protests as he took long, steady steps. Placing his red-faced lover on the cold tile floor, he turned him around and held his back to his chest.

"Oh look Ichi... you're in the kitchen again," he growled before biting the younger's neck.

"You can't be serious Grimm," he hissed as his boyfriend pushed him towards the countertop. He let out a rich moan as a tongue licked a trail up his hot neck.

"We both know that you're more sensitive when you're not feeling well berry," the bluenette snickered before he nibbled more skin.

Ichigo rolled his head to the side to reveal more of his throat in invitation as the little nips began to travel up and down his neck. "That's not the point, idiot," he groaned as a hand slipped into his underwear. He let out a low moan and arched his back into the bluenette's chest with pleasure, hands gripping the countertop to keep him steady.

Grimmjow's tongue licked up his boyfriend's neck and the shell of his ear. "Maybe you should have thought about that before sending me those texts," he breathed. "Which, by the way, won't just be just texts for much longer."

"I w-wasn't ill... ahh... earlier... nggh," the younger defended. The hand down the front of his briefs began to fondle and caress, causing him to let out long moans and whines. Reaching one arm over his shoulder, his hand gripped cyan locks tightly.

Grimmjow complied with his boyfriend's demand and let his head be pulled forward until their lips smashed together.

The kiss was hungry and heated with their tongues roughly fighting for dominance (which Ichigo won!). The bluenette was quickly sucked into the passion and began to grind into the practically bare ass against his crotch.

It wasn't long before both men supported strong erections.

Breaking away from the kiss to breath, Ichigo leaned over the cold marble counter and pushed his rear onto his lover clothed length.

Grimmjow groaned at the warmth trying to swallow him and the beautiful sight of his boyfriend offering himself. He bent over the younger and bit his thin neck again as fingers slipped out of the man's underwear.

Running his hands up and down Ichigo's sides, he smiled at the happy moan he received. He then proceeded to hook his fingers around the waistband of the tight briefs and pull them down. As soon as the man under him was fully naked, he started on his own clothes.

Feeling the bluenette move away from him, Ichigo quickly turned around to help him strip. He didn't care about the shirt as he concentrated on the main objective: the belt. The trousers and boxers were then roughly pushed down to the bluenette's ankles.

When the man looked up from his discarded clothing, his mouth dropped open and lust clouded his mind. For a moment he simply stared, too amazed by the sight to move.

Ichigo was leaning over the countertop again, but he was much more alluring. He was watching his lover with a hot, desperate expression and a crimson scattering on his cheeks. His legs were spread wide and waiting. "Grimmjow... fuck me..." he breathed. "Please..."

That was all Grimmjow needed to hear.

The bluenette felt his manhood twitch as he took a step closer to his deprived boyfriend. Unfortunately he still needed to prepare him though. This wasn't a problem however, as the smaller man grabbed one of his hands and stuck three long fingers into his panting mouth.

Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo's tongue smothered his fingers in saliva. The younger moaned around the appendages as he began to rub against the naked erection desperately wanting to have it buried inside him. He didn't care about the cupboard that he was wedged against. In fact, he rather enjoyed the slight burn that it gave him.

He let the fingers drop out of his mouth with a quiet 'pop' before raising his bottom end up a little more.

The loud moan the younger released at finally having something inside him almost made the bluenette take him completely unprepared. He moved and stretched as fast as he could, occasionally hitting the prostate and trying his best not to let his self control snap.

Grimmjow was about to add a third finger when a hand wrapped around his wrist. His lover threaded their fingers together and lined his ass up with his throbbing manhood. The bluenette didn't know what was happening as he was slowly pulled forward. Eventually getting the idea, he followed the 'hint' and slowly entered the tight warmth of his boyfriend that he so desperately craved.

Ichigo released a long, loud whine that got louder with every thick inch that his entrance swallowed.

When he was fully sheathed inside his lover, he waited to a moment before beginning a slow rhythm. His hands were released and he went to bracing himself against the countertop as his thrusts got harder.

When Ichigo yelped at a particularly hard thrust, he knew that he was in trouble.

Ichigo was like a sex deprived beast when he was ill, but he also got very temperamental when it got too rough. Although, he normally ignored him and carried on doing it rough anyway (he liked it hard, what could he say?).

Straightening himself up as much as possible, his lean arm reached behind and grabbed a tight fistful of blue hair. Harshly pulling his lover's head forward, he glared daggers at the man. "I swear to god Grimmjow, if you don't hold me against this so that it doesn't hurt so fucking much, I'm going to beat the shit out of you," he hissed.

"I don't mind you beating me up," his boyfriend answered truthfully. "It's not like you've never done it before." He'd just pulled back, ready to slam in again when the younger's haunting reply reached his ears.

"I'll never give you my speciality again if you don't. I promise you that."

Azure eyes widened and he softly placed his hands on his lover's hips. Just that threat alone was traumatic and he'll be dammed if it was taken away from him. His speciality was rare enough as it was!

But luckily, being gentle to his un-well boyfriend was just as beneficial as being rough. After a series of long, slow thrusts, Ichigo was releasing a string of pleasure moans.

The speed was gradually picking up as the ass around his manhood began to meet his thrusts faster. If the man beneath him allowed him to go faster, then he had no problems with complying. Between rich, loud moans, Ichigo called out his lover's name that without a doubt seeped into their neighbours' homes too.

Short nails scraped along marble as a drop of saliva fell off his chin. He didn't care about the speed or roughness at that moment because he was being kept securely against the worktop. It was obvious that he was in complete bliss too, even from behind the screaming man.

Occasionally having his sweet spot hit was driving him crazy. But yelling out his lover's name was doing the same to the older too.

They screamed out as they both reached completion and let themselves release. White splattered over the kitchen counters and dripped down Ichigo's legs. They sank to the tile floor and cuddled together as they calmed their breathing.

Moments passed and the younger was still panting heavily. Turning him around in his arms, blue eyes searched unfocused brown ones. It didn't take a genius to see that he was feeling worse.

Grimmjow placed a light kiss onto Ichigo's forehead before scooping him up and carrying him to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any Bleach characters

* * *

It was torture. Complete, agonising torture. The worst thing to ever happen to him. And it was caused by his boyfriend! He thought he was going to die because of it.

No sex for an entire week!

"Please berry..." he groaned. They were only four days into the week and he was already close to having a breakdown.

"No, you know why you're not getting any," Ichigo responded coldly. The week was a little hard (yet healing) for him too because he was so used to the bluenette having his way with him every day. But it was defiantly taking a toll on his sex fiend of a boyfriend. He still didn't actually know how he got lugged with the brute. Or how he put up with him for that matter.

"Please berry," Grimmjow whined. "You know I can't resist when you're ill. And you'd been stexting me that day too: I had to finish what you'd started!" Honey brown eyes narrowed at the bluenette lounging across the sofa, apologetic azure eyes shining up at him.

Throwing the laundry basket down, the younger snapped "and you couldn't have finished it another day?!"

The bluenette looked stunned simply by the idea of it. "Why the fuck would I do that? You were ill!"

"And you made it worse!"

Before the argument could be repeated (for the hundredth time) Ichigo stormed off, slamming their bedroom door shut behind him.

~ Blueberry~

The second the clock struck midnight, Grimmjow was waking up his lover: the week was officially over!

Ichigo wasn't too surprised to wake up with a tongue down his throat and a heavy body pinning him to the bed. He was used to it really, but it was still annoying as hell. After a few breathless moments, the younger was finally awake enough to found his strength. Pushing his boyfriend away, he glared at him while trying to find the light switch to his bedside light.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

The bluenette shook his head wildly as he reached across and easily turned the dull lamp on. "I have, I promise I won't fuck you when you're ill again. But don't stop me now Ichi, I can't wait any longer," he begged.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at what he'd turned his strong, carefree, wild lover into. "Only if you do what I say," he whispered as he pulled the brute closer. Their lips were warm and moist as they moved together perfectly. It was only when Ichigo's tongue guided the others out to play that the muscles began their usual dance.

Let's wrapped around his waist and pulled them closer, causing friction between their crotches. After letting out loud moans at the feel, their lips were connected yet again. The bluenette hunched over the man under him and his large hands slithered between the bed and younger man, groping the firm ass to add to their pleasure.

Needing air, they broke the passionate kiss and began panting, not caring about the string of saliva that still joined them together.

Grimmjow shifted his weight by releasing his favourite body part and placing his arms on either side of his boyfriend. While Ichigo buried his fingers in cyan locks, they moaned as the bluenette began to slowly grind against his lover.

Ichigo's hands trailed down his lover's body until he found the waist band of tight boxers (which he'd recently been forced to wear during the nights). Tugging the thin piece of clothing, his boyfriend straightened up to sitting on his knees. He'd never seen Grimmjow strip as fast as he had, quickly disposing of the annoying boxers before doing the same to other's.

The bluenette crashed their lips together after carelessly throwing the pieces clothing to the floor. As their tongues happily curled around each other, he reached into the younger's bedside table to get his lube. Unlike his own, it wasn't scented. It did however, make whatever it touched tingle. He loved the feeling of it as he poured some into his hand and pressed a slick finger into his lover's willing entrance.

The younger moaned into the heated kiss at the sparkling sensation and feeling of finally being entered for the first time in a week.

"I love your lube nearly as much as mine Ichi," Grimmjow said as he pulled away. Looking down at his boyfriends flushed face and unfocused eyes, he added a second finger and began to slowly stretch him.

"Why d-don't you... ahh... use it lore then... ngh... i-idiot?" Ichigo responded weakly. He loved his lube too, but the bluenette always insisted (or just plain hid it) in using the strawberry one to tease him more.

Grimmjow only chuckled and added a third finger to the warmth. The slow, gentle rhythm of his fingers caused rich moans to echo around the room. The bluenette slowly pulled his fingers out, causing the body under him to whine with displeasure. He couldn't help but smile as he reached for the bottle of lube and squeezed more into his large hand.

Lust glazed eyes watched him as he coated his erection in the cool gel and lined his hard length up with his boyfriends entrance.

Blunt nails dragged down the man's broad back as Ichigo threw his head back and moaned loudly. His voice got louder with every inch of throbbing manhood that was slowly sheathed inside him.

Grimmjow sucked on his lovers exposed neck as he gently thrust into the moaning, whining body under him. Changing the angle slightly, he smiled against pale skin as a pleasured scream erupted through the bedroom.

Tightening his legs around his lover's waist and the grip in his blue hair, Ichigo pulled the older man further into him. "F-ahhh-ster Grimm... ahhh!" he managed to yell in his hazed bliss.

Grimmjow happily followed orders as he picked up the speed and force, aiming solely for his lovers pleasure spot.

Their bodies moved in perfect harmony as they shifted in any way to help the bluenette burry his erection deeper. Lips brushed against the younger's neck and jaw line until their mouths were connected again.

The two men moaned loudly together as they both reached completion.

Grimmjow swiftly cleaned his boyfriend's stomach with his discarded underwear after pulling out of the warmth. They were still panting as he laid between his lovers legs with his head on his chest. "I love you Grimm," Ichigo whispered as he threaded his fingers through cyan locks.

"I love me too," said man smiled.

"Very funny."

"You know that I love you berry," Grimmjow said honestly as he lifted his head slightly to brush his lips against the others. "About time you said it though."

~Strawberry~

Ichigo glared daggers at his mirrored reflection. He had locked himself in the work toilets after Urahara had burst into laughter at just the sight of him. The only words he could make out were 'busy', 'rough' and 'collar'. And from the bright ring of love bites running over his Adam's apple, it really was no less than a collar.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," the man grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any Bleach characters

* * *

"Hey berry... want a beer?" Grimmjow asked casually. He'd been given the nightshift, so the only logical thing to do was take Ichigo and drinks with him.

"No, I don't even want to be here," the younger grumbled against his chest. His long legs hung over the side of the chair as he sat sideways on his boyfriend's lap. He cuddled up closer to the well muscled body as he tried to fall asleep while said man simply opened another can of alcohol. "Anyway, you're supposed to be working idiot."

"Come on Ichi, when do I ever work during nightshifts?"

"Well can you let me sleep? I've had a busy day," Ichigo said tiredly, his eyes felt so heavy that they refused to open. He'd just dropped off when his 'chair' decided to move (way too much). Groaning, he opened his eyes to see the blurry figure of his boyfriend trying to wrestle a can out of its plastic holder. With his vision clearing, he scowled up at his idiot.

Finally snapping one out, he looked down to see his lover's unimpressed face. "Let's make a deal," the bluenette smiled. "You drink two cans of beer in five minutes and I'll let you sleep. If not, then I'm going to get drunk and keep you up alllll night~"

Ichigo's jaw dropped at the stakes of that deal. He always lost to him anyway, but this time he was determined to win. No way in hell would he let Grimmjow get drunk! He acted sex-deprived when he was sober and Ichigo really didn't want a repeat (limping for almost a week) of last time.

"Time starts... now." The younger leapt off Grimmjow's lap and attacked the beers on the desk with pure desperation.

Unfortunately, he wasn't much of a drinker.

"Hey berry, you ok?" the bluenette asked with concern as he watched his swaying lover from where he sat on the floor. He'd managed to down the cans in time, but now (following his real plan) he was completely smashed.

"I'm fucking greeeat~" he laughed in reply, grabbing another can. His face was flushed a bright red and eyes were unfocused and glazed. Drinking most of the can in one breath, he shakily got to his feet and stumbled toward his waiting boyfriend. It was easy to get him drunk, but it was hard to see what kind of mood he'd be in.

Ichigo straddled his lover as he took a mouthful of beer. He then leaned into the man before forcing his mouthful of alcohol down the others throat.

So he was in _that_ kind of mood.

Breaking the horrible tasting kiss, Grimmjow sighed happily as a wet muscle followed the trails of beer up his chin and back to his mouth. Once again, their tongues were battling for dominance and Ichigo's hands were slowly taking off his shirt.

"How about we make another deal Grimmy?" the younger said (not noticing him cringe at the horrible nickname) against his lips. A thin blue eyebrow rose in question. "I'll pleasure you if you give me a permanent mark, one that won't ever wash away or heal. If not... then I'm gonna leave you high and dry with only your hand." He didn't give the bluenette time to answer as he began trailing kisses down his thick neck.

Grimmjow's breath hitched as the drunkard found one of his erect nipples and hands started working on his belt. He leaned his head back against the headrest as the kisses travelled further down his naked torso.

Helping the skilful hands with removing his trousers and green briefs, he sank down lower and spread his legs wider. His boyfriend's tongue outlined his bellybutton before going even further down. He let out a quiet moan as a slim hand wrapped around his stiff manhood.

Ichigo trailed kisses up one side of his lover's hard penis as he pressed his thumb nail into the slit on the head. He smiled against the heated skin as loud whines filled the room.

Getting to the crown, he moved back to the base and licked along the vein running underneath the erection. Replacing the thumb with his tongue, he savoured the salty taste. Wiggling the wet muscle and pushing in more, rich sounds of pleasure erupted over him.

"I... fucking love... ahh... you!" Grimmjow moaned between deep gasps. He only received Ichigo's 'specialty' on rare occasions (about twice a year) so he was in heaven. He always said that his lover was a God with his mouth.

Ichigo fondled his boyfriend's balls as he swallowed the entire erection his tongue had just finished prodding.

Hands gripped his tangerine hair tightly as he began to hum a tuneless song. "Ichi... I'm gonna... ahhh!" the bluenette moaned. He let out a displeased cry as the warmth around him vanished.

"You can't forget my mark Grimmy~" the younger smiled seductively as he got off his knees and let his trousers fall to the floor before his shirt followed shortly after. Stepping out of them and slowly peeling off his tight boxers, he made sure to give his lover a show.

He placed soft hands on the bluenette's shoulders as he straddled him once again.

Grimmjow groped the younger's firm ass as his slick length was plunged into tight warmth. Ichigo released a pleasured scream as he dropped down, managing to directly hit his prostate at the same time.

"You sure that was a good idea berry?" he asked, panting heavily.

"Why not?" Ichigo gasped. "Won't feel it till the morning." Grimmjow laughed at the drunken logic but let him carry on. Which happened to be lifting up and slamming back down to bury his lover deep inside himself again and again.

They melted into a heated beer flavoured kiss as their sweaty bodies moved against each others. Ichigo's hands had moved into cyan hair and Grimmjow tightened his grip on the two mounds of flesh.

Moaning and panting, the two men worked together to achieve maximum pleasure. With deafening screams the two lovers released themselves.

Ichigo didn't care for the blood and semen that dripped down his thighs as he lifted himself off his lover's manhood. "That was so fun Grimmy~" he giggled as he lay his head on the bluenette's shoulder. "And you taste sooo good-"

"- blow me off more then-"

"- but don't forget our deal. How are you gonna to do that?"

Grimmjow smiled and kissed his lover gently. "Don't worry, I have an idea." At that moment, he remembered that he wasn't the only one doing the nightshift. Nnagito was sat right next door... shit.

~Strawberry~

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo's horrified shriek echoed through theirs and everyone else's apartments. He turned just in time to see his terrified lover step out of the bathroom. "Please... please tell me that this is fake," he pleaded desperately.

"You asked me to permanently mark you. So yes, its real." the bluenette said bluntly. "Well how did you want me to mark you?"

"How the fuck should I know?! I was drunk you idiot!" the younger snapped as he rushed forward and shoved the bluenette as hard as he could. With a sob, he threw himself backwards across the sofa. "Why did you choose this though? Out of everything... why this?"

"I like it. It's cute," Grimmjow smiled as he sat on the floor beside his lover and carefully ran his thumb over the fresh tattoo. On the left side of the younger's lower abdomen was a small blue panther playing with a strawberry, like a kitten would with a ball of yarn. Under it in neat, fine writing was the date that they had started dating. He'd chosen the pattern himself, and Ichigo (being as drunk as he was) had liked the design right away.

"Hey berry, now that you have a tattoo can I finally get one?" the bluenette asked hopefully, receiving a deadly glare in return.

"I don't even like tattoos you bastard!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any Bleach characters

* * *

"I've had it up to here Grimmjow! If Nnigotra say's one more thing about the other night, I'm going to shove my phone and foot up your fucking ass!" Ichigo roared before stabbing the knife into the wooden chopping board.

"Come on berry, he's only having a little fun."

Picking the weapon back up and pointing it at the bluenette, he hissed through his teeth "if you'd done your work in the first fucking place, I wouldn't be dealing with this shit right now." Grimmjow gulped and side stepped around him, away from the threat as much as possible.

Nightshifts worked like detention (even though they still didn't do any work) for workers who didn't hand in their reports on time. However Aizen seemed to have given up with Grimmjow, only giving him the nightshift when an important one was urgently needed.

"Listen berry, I'll talk to him about it today, ok? Then I'll come see you during my break and tell you that happened, alright?" the bluenette said cautiously.

Ichigo slowly put the knife back onto the chopping board and relaxed as his boyfriend rubbed his sides soothingly. Sighing, the younger rested his head back against a broad shoulder. "Ok then, sounds like a plan. You'd better get to work before you're late. I love you."

"I love you too berry," the bluenette smiled before turning him around slightly and giving him a small kiss. With a sneaky grope of his firm ass, the laughing man was out of the door in a flash, leaving the other to chuckle at their usual morning routine.

~ Blueberry ~

As soon as Grimmjow entered his boyfriend's office, he regretted it. All colour in his face drained away and with wide, fearful azure eyes he stared at the thing on the desk. Backing up, he pressed himself against the closed door as much as he could.

"Ichigo..." he whispered, voice cracking with terror.

"What's wrong Grimm? You look scared," the younger smirked, resting his chin on his hand and looking at the bluenette with amusement.

"A d-dog..."

"A puppy actually," Ichigo replied, looking down fondly at the sleeping animal. "By the way, how did your 'talk' with Nnigotra go?" His boyfriend gulped and tried to escape further through the door.

"I-it could have gone better. But..."

"Then say hello to our new family member. Isn't he cute? Don't you think he looks a little like a lion?" Grimmjow slowly shuffled into the corner of the office as the younger man scooped up the sleeping beast and walked around his desk with it.

"No, stop. Please Ichi, don't bring that thing near me."

Ichigo didn't listen as he advanced on the cowering (yes, cowering) man trapped in the corner. "Oh grow up Grimm. It's not like he'll bite you... as much as I do," he laughed at his lovers growing horror. "Go on: pet him."

Grimmjow's body shook violently and he couldn't stop himself as he let out a sharp hiss as the mutt was raised to eye level. A loud terrified scream erupted throughout the entire building as the little monster woke up and licked the bluenette's nose.

That was when his sight turned black and all sound faded to nothing.

Tears of laughter rolled down Ichigo's face as he watched his boyfriend regain consciousness. "Aww, what's wrong Grimmy? You afraid of a little dog?" he teased. "Calm down, I put him outside. But you deserved that, idiot." He let the man's large hands cover his ass as he slowly sat down to straddle him. "I didn't think you'd actually faint though, I'll bandage your bump tonight. And I wasn't really going to adopt him, I know how scared you-"

"I'm not scared of dogs," the bluenette pouted, massaging the clothed mounds of flesh for comfort.

"You passed out Grimm. Not only that, but you hissed at him... like a cat," Ichigo smirked, pushing his fingers through cyan hair. "And I'm not sorry about it; you needed to learn a lesson."

"Really, and what lesson did I just learn berry?"

"That next time you let someone record us and send it to everyone you work with so that Urahara finds out, I'm really going to buy a dog. And he's going to be big, mean, and sleep on your side of the fucking bed. And believe me Grimmjow; Hell will be nicer to you than home will."

His boyfriend gulped and visibly (if possible) paled at the threat. An angry Ichigo was the worst thing in the world.

With that being said, the younger leaned down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Lost in passion, Grimmjow didn't notice the hands under his shirt until his nipples were pinched. Gasping, he broke the kiss and stared up at his smirking lover.

"What?" he asked innocently before pinching again.

The bluenette let out a low, seductive growl before attacking his boyfriend's neck. Ichigo hummed as teeth nibbled at his throat and bit his Adam's apple. Leaning his head back to whine, he continued playing with the stiff nipples between his fingers. He smiled at the small moans he was milking out of the man below him.

Nudging the bluenette's clothed bulge with his own, he couldn't stop himself from groaning at the delicious friction.

His nails cut into muscled chest as he felt his belt loosen around his hips. He flinched as fingers brushed against his still-sore tattoo, but quickly forgave the man as his manhood was found.

Grimmjow smiled as he easily pulled the younger's length from its cloth prison.

His boyfriend leaned his head onto his shoulder and moaned as he trailed light touches over the throbbing erection.

Ichigo continued to grind against Grimmjow's crotch as his lover's other hand slipped under his thin boxers and began to massage his rear. The grip around his manhood was warm and gentle as he was pumped in time with his moving hips. A thumb swept pre-cum off the crown as he moved his hands to grip blue hair again.

Panting and red faced, Ichigo pulled his boyfriend up into a heated kiss. They both moaned into it as their tongues roughly danced together. Feeling his release getting close, the younger broke the suffocating kiss and rested his forehead against the others.

"Grimm... ahh... I'm going... ngh... to c-cum..." he managed to say between deep breaths. It took a moment for him to register that he had been picked up and carried over to his desk.

Sitting them on the floor again, Grimmjow was breathing heavily as one hand returned to his lover's erection and the other explored a random draw. After blindly investigating another draw, he pulled out a box of tissues. Pulling a handful out he gave his boyfriend a small kiss on the throat.

The hand disappeared off Ichigo's ass as those magic words were whispered to him. "Let it go Ichi." And so he did. He cried out with pleasure as he was drained.

Glancing down at the bundle of tissues barely containing his release, he smiled before pulling his lover into another heated kiss. "I guess I'm not getting anything today?" Grimmjow asked with an eyebrow raised in suggestion.

"I'm still riding you aren't I?"

The bluenette frowned at that response but went with it anyway. If that was all he was getting, then he wasn't didn't want to push it and end up with nothing. Especially as that Ichigo was still a little mad at him.

He gripped his lover's hips to add more speed into his movements, and shortly enough, he was releasing himself too.

They sat together panting for several long moments before Ichigo put his length away and stood up.

Grimmjow went straight to the bin and disposed of the soaked tissues. Not even thinking about it, he grabbed his spare boxers (they done it in Ichigo's office way too much) from one of the draws and changed.

Ichigo scowled at his boyfriend who was sat on his desk while changing. "You're lucky Urahara doesn't come in."

"Nothing he hasn't seen before," the bluenette winked. He then dropped his dirty underwear into his lovers work bag, receiving a death glare in return.

"I don't care if you have to throw them in a bin; I'm not having them in my bag for the rest of the day." With the reply being a tongue poking out at him, the younger smiled. With one hand gripping the short hair at the at the back of Grimmjow's head, Ichigo leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"Woof."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any Bleach characters

* * *

There wasn't a single sound in the entire apartment (which was strange) even though the two occupants were home. Ichigo was lying on his back reading a book, enjoying the rare peace. Grimmjow had his head resting on his lover's stomach and he traced the month-old tattoo in his boyfriend's abdomen with a finger.

"Hey berry... marry me." The younger didn't even need to think about it, replying with a quick, "No." They then returned to their comfortable silence for several short minutes.

"Hey berry... would you please take my hand in marriage?"

"No."

Ichigo peered over his book as the bluenette slipped over him to stand on the floor beside the bed. He couldn't help releasing a small squeak as his book was torn away from him (and randomly thrown somewhere) and he was pulled into a sitting position. His eyes were blank as he was turned to that his legs draped over the mattress. He stared emotionlessly at his lover who simply smiled at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the bluenette bean formally, as he knelt on the floor between his boyfriend's spread legs. "Would you do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage and becoming Ichigo Jeagerjaques? To stay side by side and care for each other for the rest of our long days?"

A beautiful smile swept across Ichigo's face as he placed a hand on either side of his lovers face. "Of course I will, idiot," he giggled before crashing their lips together. Breaking apart, he watched as his lover pulled a ring out from his pocket and slipped it onto his marriage finger. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he noticed something.

"Is this a woman's engagement ring?" he asked, moving his hand so that the diamond caught the light.

"Too late now: you're already said yes." With that, Grimmjow leapt at him, pinning him to the bed in another heated kiss.

The bluenette moaned into the kiss as his lover pressed their crotches together and began to grind. Hands tightened in blue hair as their tongues tanked together in a rough, slippery tango. Large hands slithered down Ichigo's body and groped his ass, causing him to gasp as they pulled apart for air. Panting already, their movements never stopped.

Grimmjow leaned down and trailed soft kisses down his lover's neck as he tugged at the other's belt. With their belts lost, the rest of their clothes weren't too far behind.

Naked legs wrapped around the bluenette's waist as the two went in for another rough, passionate kiss. As their mouths were busy, hands explored heated flesh. Grimmjow's nails dragged down Ichigo's sides at a particularly hard grind, making both men moan into the kiss.

Surprisingly it was Ichigo's hand that blindly reached into his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube. Opening the lid, a strong smell of strawberries erupted throughout the room."You switched them over again," he breathed against his lover's lips.

"I know you too well, what can I say?" the bluenette whispered, opening his hand out.

Grimmjow let out a sigh as a decent amount of cool gel was poured into his hand. Holding himself up with one elbow, he licked and nibbled his fiancé's ear as Ichigo spread the lube over his hand. He let his lover guide him to his entrance, quickly pushing two fingers into the tight warmth.

The younger let out a quiet moan and moved his rear to bury the digits deeper inside himself. Clawing at his lover's shoulder, he let pleasure drown him.

Adding a third finger, Grimmjow looked down at his rosy-cheeked fiancé and littered kissed along his jaw. "Grimm... ahh... p-please..." Ichigo cried out, tightening his other hand in the bluenette's hair.

"You don't need to ask or beg berry, it's out special day after all."

Panting, the younger pulled his hand away from the man's thick shoulder and grabbed the bottle strawberry lube. Releasing the blue locks in his grip, he flooded his hand with the sweet smelling gel.

His lover let out a shuddering breath as his fingers pressed against his prostate again before wrapping slick hands around his shaft. Grimmjow moaned at the touch, pulling out of the tight warmth and using both hands to hold himself up.

"I'm ready," Ichigo stated between pants.

Not needing any more permission, the bluenette lined up with his fiancé's entrance, before thrusting in in one fluid motion.

Both men let out a pleasured moan as Grimmjow started a fast, hard rhythm. Sweaty bodies moved perfectly together and pants, whines and whispered words of love where the only things to be heard in the sunlit room.

Ichigo let out a scream as the length inside him slammed into his pleasure spot again.

The bluenette didn't even notice the hands almost ripping his hair out; he was too lost in the man's body below him. Thrusting harder and faster, he bit down on his fiancé's neck, receiving a shocked gasp.

"I... ahh... l-love you... ngh... Grimm..." the younger managed to say between heavy pants.

"And I love you Ichigo," the bluenette smiled, both reaching completion together. The muscles around his heated erection tightened, causing him to release himself like his lover had just done.

Wiping the younger's stomach clean with some tissues (that were now kept by their bed) he carelessly threw them to the floor and switched their positions.

Ichigo rested his head on his well-muscled pillow, waiting for his breathing to calm down. He couldn't help but smile as his fiancé's arms protectively wrapped around his naked form. "Does this mean that you'll stop trying to get me fired now?" he asked calmly.

"Only if you stop trying to get me fired too."

"It's a deal then," Ichigo smiled as he leaned up to crash their mouths together again. Breaking away for air, Grimmjow's smile vanished.

"Shit, I got to call Kisuke!" he gasped as he threw his fiancé off him, jumped up and raced out of the room. Ichigo stared in shock as the door slammed shut. It took a moment to realize what had just happened, had actually happened. Jumping up, he raced after the man.

"Oi! What were you planning you bastard?!"

~ Strawberry ~

"Where have you been?" Ichigo grumbled as he felt his fiancé crawl into bed behind him.

"Sorry berry I didn't mean to wake you, Everything's fine, go back to sleep," Grimmjow breathed against his lover's neck. Threading his fingers through the younger's he frowned. "Can we switch sides of the bed?"

"Why?" Ignoring the groaned question, the bluenette rolled them both over.

With their bodies moulding together perfectly as his fiancé spooned him, Ichigo closed his eyes for sleep. He felt a smile curl onto the others lips that were pressed against his shoulder as a large hand gently held his. He was slowly lulled back to sleep by long fingers playing with his engagement ring.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any Bleach characters

* * *

Grimmjow looked down at the man sound asleep in his arms. As gently as he could, he laid his fiancé on the nearby sofa. Brushing tangerine locks away from the peaceful face they tried to cover, he kissed the sleeper's forehead.

"Ichi, time to wake up," he said softly, lightly shaking his lover's shoulder.

"You'd better not be waking me up for sex Grimmjow," a sleepy Ichigo grumbled."Coz last time you sat with an ice bag on your dick for three hours-" yawn "- and don't think that I won't kick you again."

Grimmjow winced at the painful memory. "Thanks for the reminder berry," he pouted. "But no, not this time. Wake up and you'll see."

Completely ignoring him, Ichigo shifted and went straight back to sleep.

Sighing, he pulled the sleeper into a sitting position and shook him awake. Brown eyes opened long enough to give a death glare and push him away before drifting closed again. "I knew I should have used one tablet and not two," the bluenette complained quietly.

Now that got Ichigo's attention.

A vicious snarl ripped from the younger's throat as he got ready to attack his fiancé. "You. **Done! _What?!_**" Grimmjow only just dodged the fist that swung at him. "You bastard! You slipped me a fucking sleeping pill again?! Shithead! What the fuck's wrong with you?!"

"Well then, now that you're awake berry," the bluenette smiled happily as he grabbed his lover's wrists and kept him restrained.

They stayed perfectly still for several long moments before he deemed the younger calm enough. He then quickly sat on the sofa and pulled the smaller man onto his lap. His fiancé had just opened his mouth to question the brute when-

"SUPRISE!"

Almost dying of a heart attack, Ichigo clung to his lover's wrists and turned to stare at the people cheering at him. That was when he noticed everything.

He was at work: dozens of people were celebrating. There was a banner: this was an engagement party. That was his dad over there: they'd only gotten engaged last night. Grimmjow was smiling... "What did you do?" he asked cautiously.

"Ichigo, I knew you'd say yes!" goat-face's voice boomed over the party. Growling at his fiancé, he stood up and greeted his father who was suddenly in front of him.

"Hey dad, about thi... wait. You knew?"

"Of course I did son!" Isshin laughed loudly. "Grimmy visited me last week and asked, took him a while to ask you though~" Ichigo stared at his gleeful father in disbelief.

"He... asked?" he repeated quietly, thin browns knitted together with confusion. Grimmjow's smile vanished as his fiancé turned to him with concern showing in his honey eyes. The man then placed a slim hand on his forehead. "Well you don't feel ill," he breathed.

"Oh thanks berry," the bluenette grumbled.

Ichigo's attention was torn back to his dad when he said, overly happy, "so Ichi, about that kick you gave Grimmy when he woke you up last~"

"... well I'm going to leave you two to catch up!" Grimmjow said after a moment of awkward silence. Leaving the two Kusosaki men to talk, he escaped into a conversation with his cousin Nel when he saw her.

~ Strawberry ~

Walking past his office, Urahara stopped dead in his tracks. "Get it out berry," Grimmjow complained loudly.

"Oh don't be such a big baby," he heard Ichigo scold the larger man.

"It hurts though!"

"Stop moving idiot or it'll hurt more!"

"Hurryyy~"

"Oh please, it'll be over soon."

"But Ichi..."

"It's an eyelash Grimm! Now if you don't want to lose an eye: stop whining!" With a sigh of relief (they weren't doing _that_ in his office) the blonde continued down the hall and rejoined the party.

Back in the office, the bluenette was laying on the floor with his lover straddling his chest. His hands unconsciously massaging the younger's firm ass for comfort. "And... got it!" Ichigo cheered, showing the practically crying man under him the little annoyance on the tissue he was holding.

"You could have been a little gentler berry," Grimmjow pouted, sitting up and giving his tormentor a soft kiss. When his lover leaned into the connection, he swiped his tongue over the other's bottom lip and was gladly allowed access. They tasted and explored until the need for air became urgent.

"So I'm guessing this party is why you made dinner tonight?" Ichigo asked after getting his breath back. Grimmjow couldn't actually cook to cake his life (he could burn water) so his 'cooking' was ordering expensive take-out. But he didn't mind, it was romantic in its own way.

The bluenette smiled as he lifted them both (with Ichigo automatically wrapping his arms and legs around him) off the floor.

"Yep, I put it in your desert because I know how much you love chocolate."

"Thanks Grimm, I'm never going to eat chocolate cake around you again," Ichigo teased before his back was pressed against a wall. Their mouths were quickly locked together in another passionate kiss as fingers threaded through cyan hair. Moaning into the kiss, the younger arched away from the wall and into his lover's chest.

Grimmjow's large hands slid from his fiancé's rump to the belt keeping up the tight blue jeans. The sandwiched man gasped as his waking erection was pulled from the tight warmth and into the cold air before pressing his lips against the others again. He could feel himself hardening as his jeans and boxers were slowly pulled down. When they were as far as they could go while still clinging to his lover, three fingers joined their kiss.

They both moaned as their tongues stole soft touches around the long fingers every now and then. Panting with lust, the bluenette pulled his hand away and quickly invaded his fiancé with one flick finger. Not long after, he added a second and began to stretch and scissor the other as he attached his neck with bites and nibbles.

Throwing his head back to moan, Ichigo didn't care that he'd just head butt the wall. In fact, with the pleasure he was feeling, it only turned him on more.

Grimmjow's self control didn't last long.

Still prepping his moaning lover, he managed to get his hand between their heated bodies and find his belt buckle. Trousers and briefs falling uselessly to the floor, the bluenette spread Ichigo's firm cheeks and lined his manhood up.

Ichigo bit his fiancé's neck as he was slowly filled. His legs unconsciously pulled the man closer to bury the dry erection further.

Once he was fully sheathed, Grimmjow sighed with satisfaction and began a slow rhythm. "Brings back memories, huh Ichi?" he grunted with a rough thrust.

"Yeah... ahh... but no... g-getting... ngh... caught," Ichigo replied between pants and moans.

Chuckling, the bluenette stopped all movement and pulled out of the tight warmth (ignoring the displeased whine he received). "I won't lay you over the desk this time," he smiled as he pulled his lover off him. Turning the younger around to brace himself against the wall, he quickly re-sheathed himself. "Aizen's face was fucking hilarious though."

Ichigo clawed the wall and spread his legs wider to make access easier. "You laid me... ahh... on the i-intercom... b-ahh-stard," he gasped.

Grimmjow's slow pace from before had turned hard and fast as they were lost in pleasure. His grip on his lover's hips tightened to a bruising force as he threw his head back and moaned.

Panting and whining, Ichigo rested his sweaty cheek on the cold wall he was propped against. About to scratch the wall again, he was mildly surprised when his fiancé's fingers threaded through his. They stayed together like that until neither of them could hold it in any longer.

Crying out, Ichigo arched back into the bluenette as he felt warm liquid fill him up. Muscular arms wrapped around him protectively as the two men slowly sank to the floor.

Gasping for breath, the younger snuggled closer to his lover's chest.

"Kisuke's going to kill us if he finds out," Grimmjow grumbled as he turned them around so that he was leaning back on the wall.

"Are you kidding me?" the younger chuckled. "He'd probably ask if he could watch next time."

The bluenette laughed quietly in response. "You have a point. Anyway, how about getting back to the party berry?" he asked, beginning to play with his fiancé's engagement ring. After a moment of silence, his brown knitted together. "Ichigo?"

Looking down, a caring smiled spread across his face as he saw his orange haired lover in a peaceful sleep. Kissing the man's forehead, he carefully laid him on the carpeted floor and cleaned up their mess.

* * *

Alas, this is the end.

Thank you to all of my followers, favouriters and reviewers (and all future ones) for, well, being you ^.^


End file.
